Ty&Raven love and fight it up
by chenneti
Summary: Its about Ty and Raven. They got in a fight and in the story they tink about all the memories they had in their relationship.Where were they fighting about? Will they come back together? readi inside! iknow i suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic ever so please dont go too hard on me! I would like reviews tough also if you think its bad. I'm totally obsessed wit Roshon Fegan (Ty) so thats why my first stories will probably go about him and Raven or him and Cece. Further i would like to apologize for if there's alot of spelling mistakes in it, i'm having a hard time with that but anyway: this ist the story and i hope y'all like it!**

**Ps: I do not own shake it up or any characters**

**PPS: please review and tell wat you like more rockyXDeuce fanfics , TyXRaven fanfics or TyXCece fanfics**

Raven's Pov

''Raven let me in'' i hear Ty yell at my door. '' go away'' i scream back mad '' I never want to see that face of yours ever again Ty, isnt that what you wanted?'' ''Now you can be with Trish'' ''Rae dont you dear say that, i love you not her she means nothing to me and you know that'' at that tears start to fill my eyes and running down my cheecks. ''No Ty i DONT know, because if I mean so much to you why where you kissing Trish then'' I couldnt look trough the door but i knew Ty was crying, i could hear it trough his voice when he said: ''Please Rae i need you'' I said nothing, it was over and he knew .''Raven, i know you dont want me back and you probably hate me but just know i'm always here for you'' next thing I hear , are Ty's footsteps walking away.

I knew it. I knew i should never trust Ty blue. He was allways a player and i tought he changed for me. Guess i was wrong. I should have listened to Rocky when she warned me for her brother.

**Flashback:**

''_Hey rocky'' I and Cece said in unison while bargin in her living room. ''Hey hey hey'' she said happily. And thats where it started, where i met Tyler Joseph Blue the love of my life, well where I kinda met Ty. ''Hey beautiful'' he said to me while doing a spin dance move causing me to blush. '' I think we havent met yet? The name is'' '' Yhea if its on me you guys wont meet for in a while'' Rocky cuts Ty off while pulling me in her room by my wrists. ''What was that about?'' I ask pretty mad for keeping me away from the hot boy as i called him since i didnt know his name yet. ''Raven…. Cece and i have to talk to you about something''. '' Okay tell me i ask curiously. ''Its about my brother, Ty''. ''Now dont get me wrong i love my brother and he can be really sweet at times, but if youre a female and not related to him: YOURE IN SERIOUS DANGER''. Thats the part while i was raising my eyebrons while trying not to laug, i'm pretty sure it looked like a clown who isnt that funny. ''Rae were serious'' Cece says seriously. ''well… whats the danger then?'' I ask curously. ''Tyler Joseph Blue is a hardcore player who can and will break your heart if he gets the chance, and he pretty much allways get the chance''. '' oh its only that?'' ''well i guess im save then'' i say while raising my shoulders. ''Well Raven, we warned you'' she says with a look of: youre so gonna fall in love with him but its not my fault. From that day i kept asking myself if Ty was really that bad,not knowing all the things i would go trough with him._

**End flashback**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 of the story. I think could do better but its up to youre opinions. Sorry for spelling mistakes i wroted this when i was half asleep. So enjoy the story!**

**Ty's POV:**

''Please Rae, i need you'' I said begging for Raven to open the door.

She said nothing…

''Raven, i know you dont want me back and you probably hate me but just know i'm always here for you'' i said while tears fall down my cheek.

At that point i knew it was over and she would never forgive me, so i walked away.

I Walked away from the only girl i've ever loved and for who i've ever even cared about.

Rae, she is so beautiful and perfect , i didnt even deserve her. I know i always was a player but for her.. For her i would change, i should change, i did change. I promise myself i'll do anything to get her back. Me and Trish were in a relationship she was the first girl that broke my heart. I was so heartbroken that i became a player. Raven changed me. I love her so much i wouldnt dare cheat on her, but she dont believe me. And I dont blame her.

Rocky's POV:

When I got home I fel tan awkward silence and I knew something was up.

"hey mom, whatchaa dooiing'' i ask al cheered up to lighten the mood.

"hey honny, can you please go talk to your brother, hes been in his room all day upset" my mom asks worriedly.

"uuhmm… yhea sure mom" i answered confused.

When i opened Ty's door i knew how bad it was. Ty was sitting on his bed watching tv. He looked like a total mess. His eyes were all red (probably from crying) I've never seen Ty like this before. I walked up on him waving my hand in front of his eyes. He didnt move or react.

"TY"I yelled at him hoping he would react.

"what" he asked annoyed.

"what happened" I asked shocked

"none of youre busness now get out!" Ty yelled at me

I look at him with hurt in my eyes. Ty never talks to me like that and he would certainly NEVER yell at me.

"I-I'm sorry Rocks, its just that…. Raven broke up with me"

My mouth just dropped. With that i knew how serious this was. He really loved her and he would rather die then hurt her, and she loves him too atleast that's what she told me.

"What happened" i asked shocked.

"She…" Ty starts awkwardly.

"She saw me and Trish kissing" Ty said with hurt in his eyes.

I know how much he liked Trish when they were dating but he really loved Raven.

"Ty" I yelled at him shocked

"I tought you changed, for Rae" I scream mad.

"i cant believe you, youre a dirty player and heartbreaker Ty. You dont even desirve her"

When i said that I imediatly regretted it. Tears ran down his cheek and he whispers in a raspy voice:

"I know"

"Ty, i'm so sorry"

"No, dont be. I dont desirve her i know that." "But she is way to important for me and i cant lose her over this. Rocky, i need you to talk to her."

"Nooway Ty" "You know i love you but Rae is my friend and youve hurt her enough" i say avoiding eye contact.

"Rocky please… I'm begging you, I just need her to listen to me. I didnt kiss Trish."

"But why are you guys figh-" Ty cut me off

"Because she didnt wanted to talk to me when i was telling her that Trish wanted me back but i pushed her away"

"Please Rocky… I need her. I love her and you know that " Ty says with hope in his voice.

"okey, but promise me you wont hurt her Ty, You know she's almost a sister to me… Wow thats kinda awkward,, MY BROTHER IS DATING MY SISTER" I shiver at the tought

"WAS dating your sister if youre not going to talk to her." "Just tell her to meet me at krusty's"

"Okey Ty i see what I can do.. Maybe she dont wanna come but i'll try my hardest."

"Thanx lil sis" he says while running out the appartment.

"GET DRESSED YOU LOOK LIKE A MESS" I yell at him hoping he would come back to change into some clothes i wouldnt be imbarrest to be seen with ( I dont know if that sentence is even correct)

Well.. Now i'm up to Raven to go talk to her. I really hope she will forgive him. They just made eachother so happy. But she loves Ty and if they are meant to be she will forgive him.

**Raven's Pov:**

I'm still layin on my bed… I miss Ty. I miss him laying next to me. I miss laying in his strong arms and feeling his body warmth. I know we havent broke up in like a few hours, but Ty and I were unseperatible. I know i cant just forget Ty. I still love him to death. NO. I cant still be in love with him. He lied to me that he loved me and cheated on me. Ty is a player and he will allways be one. I still remember how whe got together and had our first kiss together

**Flashback:**

_I was sitting on Ty's couch. Whe decided a while ago just to be friends because there was some tension between us two.I had a boyfriend at the time (Jake) and even though he didnt want me to hang with Ty anymore i couldn stay away from him. Whe were chilling at his place and playing truth or dare. Ty asked me this question:_

"_how come youre the only girl who can resist me?"_

_I rolled my eyes but he could see me get nervous because i was blushing too._

"_First of all i got a boyfriend, and I do think youre hot, but just not my type" I claimed hoping he would drop the subject._

_Ty scoffed "Yhea right… Look at me: IM TY BLUE i'm anybody's type" he said confidently._

"_Look this is why i dont like you" I say a bit surprised of the cockiness Ty had just showed._

"_You think youre so awesome because every girl wants you and you can be the one breaking their hearts" "Well guess what… I'm not like those girls cause I can easily resist you" _

_At that Ty stared blushing and said:_

"_I know" "I know youre not like other girls. Thats why i would never hurt you and break your heart" He then pulled me closer to him by my wrists and whispered in my ear: "I love you"_

_I looked him in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes and smiled. He then leaned in and planted a sweet and soft kiss on my lips. Then i backed of and said "Ty i cant do this" "I got a boyfriend and he loves me and would never hurt me." While i was saying this i had my head down to avoid looking in his beautiful eyes._

"_Rae, do you love him"? he asked me while lifting my head up by my chin so i had to look him in the eyes. "Do you love him as much as you love me"? "Look Ty, I love you. All I think about is you even when i'm with Jake, but i cant do this to him". "I love you more then you could ever know, i do but i cant do this." I then kissed him passionatly and walked away. _

_The next day Jake walked up to me mad at the lockers. "Hey baby" i said flirtiously but my face flushed as I saw his face. "Whats wrong Jake?" _

"_YOU WAS WITH TY YESTERDAY!" he yelled so angrily it made me scared._

"_Y-yes but Jake nothing happened were just friends i promise" i try'd to calm him down._

"_Raven dont say that to me." Why would he even want you? Youre worthless. _

"_J-Jake dont say that" i cried._

_Thats when Ty saw Jake yelling at me and punched him._

_Jake was ready to __kill__ Ty but Ty wasnt affraid._

"_Stay away from Raven" Ty said dangerously._

"_I dont care, you can keep that bitch anyways" Jake said getting affraid of the anger Ty showed._

"_Now leave before you get me really mad" Ty said while laughing at the sight of Jake running away._

_He then smiled his cute dimpled smile at me and asked me_

"_Raven are you okay?"_

_I kissed him passionatly as answer while he deepened the kiss. I putted my arms around his neck while he was holding my face during the kiss. We broke apart when we needed breath and he then said it again. The three words that showed me how much he cared: I Love You. "I smiled and said: I love you too" Then we kissed again._

**End Flashback**

**I think i'm gonna start making other stories because i got a lot ideas already and i think i can do better then this story. Tell me what you dont and do like about it and i'll try to make the story better every week. If you got any ideas fort his or other stories i would love to hear them. And i'll try and make this storie better too, i am still getting used tot his writing thing. So hope you liked the story and please: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. It would make my day and it did make my day when Keki reviewed and liked it. So thank you for that. **


End file.
